Library Love
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: There was one thing Troy knew about his beloved Gabriella Montez…it was that she, the most unpopular girl in school, was unaware that he, TROY BOLTON, the most popular guy in school…was in love with her. ONESHOT! TROYELLA OF COURSE! WHO ELSE? lol


**Hiya guys, I have another one shot for you all. I hope you like it. It's called….**

**Library Love**

He watched her, riveted. Gosh she was beautiful. She was simple and so very beautiful. Thick dark brown hair clipped back by a soft blue barrette, warm cinnamon eyes that twinkled lightly with tears behind small dainty glasses, a sleek figure that walked with an air of absolute grace and tiny hands cradling three unbelievably large books to her chest. 

Troy Bolton groaned with desire. He wanted her and needed her all at once and it confused him beyond everything for he had never _wanted_ or _needed_ anything in his life. Except her! 

Troy knew everything about her, the shy and timid young brunette who was invisible to everyone but him. Her name was Gabriella Montez; she was but seventeen, she excelled in every subject of East High especially those that involved science. She was a member of the Scholastic Decathlon. She adored the library and the books it held, for as Gabriella claimed Troy's heart, books claimed hers. For the past year Troy had watched her devour book after book, _A Thousand Splendid Suns_, _To Kill A Mockingbird_, _Fire Bringer_,_ Noughts And Crosses, Harry Potter_ and so many other wonderful novels that he had remembered because she had loved them so. 

She often walked home rather than ride the bus so she could stop at the park and sit at her favourite bench to listen to her Ipod. Gabriella loved slow soothing songs and Troy soon knew her favourites. _Someone's Watching Over Me, Concrete Angel, Teardrops On My Guitar and Songbird. _

Troy sometimes worried; he knew that what he felt for Gabriella was no longer a simple feeling. He had become relatively infatuated with her; he was in love with her and had been for the past year. Troy had taken the liberty of looking out for her, (Without her knowing of course) when she forgot her lunch he'd leave her a small bag of treats and sandwiches on her desk in her next lesson with a note, he always managed to leave his name out. He dealt with the school bullies who often liked to annoy her and torment her. He was pleased to learn they rarely bothered her anymore. He didn't exactly know why he did it for her but he did. She was just so very important to him. 

There was one thing Troy knew about his beloved Gabriella Montez…it was that she, the most unpopular girl in school, was unaware that he, TROY BOLTON, the most popular guy in school…was in love with her. 

TWO days had passed and Troy looked around the library expectantly, his eyes searching for her. The School Librarian, Miss Falstaff approached him smirking. 

"This is the twelfth time this week that the Library has had the pleasure of your presence Mr Bolton, 'she whispered quietly, "Allow me to remind you that it's only Wednesday." 

Troy smiled, "well what do you expect Miss Falstaff, the library is a great place." 

"And Miss Montez is greater I suppose." Miss Falstaff added in and Troy nearly choked on his breath, he whipped his head around to look at the teacher more closely. As he did she burst into humorous unbearable laughter and walked off muttering as she went, '_teen crushes, you've got to love them_' 

"It's more than a crush!" Troy argued quietly under his breath. He couldn't believe it, how could that daft old bat know his feelings for Gabriella when he barely knew how to control them. Maybe Librarians knew more than he thought.

Troy found Gabriella in the best part of the library. The secluded area where she often sat with her books. It was the furthest corner of the library, hidden away behind book cases after book case. Cloaked in shadow. 

There she sat, her eyes sharp and alert upon the pages of her book. Troy hid behind one of the book cases and watched her. She gasped momentarily and Troy smiled for something in the book had obviously shocked her but then her face broke out into a charming smile and Troy's inside churned with passion. 

Troy was content, she was safe. No one was bothering her. He stepped backwards without looking and suddenly he went crashing into one of the bookcases. The books came tumbling down upon him, awakening his thoughts and apparently Gabriella's too. 

Gabriella sat up straighter, her eyes fell on Troy who was now sat on the floor, books sprawled around him, one flopped onto his head. He looked up at her as she approached him. She was looking at him, her eyes were bold and curious and when she was right in front of him her face cracked into a beautiful smile. 

"That was graceful." Gabriella giggled.

Troy's heart took wing; Gabriella knelt down and began to pick up the books off the floor.

"I…I suppose it was…a little…clumsy." He managed to blurt out.

It was then that Troy realised he'd never spoken to Gabriella. He never heard her talk and how beautiful her voice was. It was melodic and soft, like the harmonic range of a joyous choir. Troy was sure he had just fallen in love with Gabriella all the more. 

"Here let me help you." Gabriella said.

She removed the book from his head and Troy shivered as he tiny fingers just brushed against his forehead. 

"Thanks." He replied.

"Don't mention it Troy." She said as she stacked the books up into neat piles.

Troy froze, "You…you know my name?" He asked incredulously.

Gabriella chuckled as if it were stupid to ask something like that. Troy felt like dancing, _she knew his name. She knew who he was! _

"But how?" He queried.

"Please, 'Gabriella said stopping what she was doing and meeting her gaze with his, "Everyone knows you, you're Troy Bolton the most popular guy in school…even geeks like me know you."

The young man frowned, "You're not a geek." He argued firmly.

"Coming from the most popular guy at East High. Please, I'm seventeen and I've read most of the books in this library. That has to count for something." 

Troy sighed and involuntarily took her hand. He saw Gabriella gasp.

"It just means you're intelligent. I mean look at all the books you've read…a thousand books like Fire Bringer and Noughts And Crosses. They were your absolute favourites and what about all the other books you've read like _Northern Lights _or _The Hobbit. _You love those books." He said.

Gabriella chuckled, "You've been watching me?" 

Troy's body became rigid. Oops. He had let it all slip out.

"May…maybe." He stammered.

"Why?" She questioned, they were still holding hands, skin against skin. 

"Because I love you." Troy managed to say.

They sat together quietly. It was like the last words to escape Troy's mouth had caused them to never be able to talk again. Troy was worried that he had said the wrong thing for Gabriella was staring at her lap with a perplexed expression upon her pretty young face. 

"I'm…I'm sorry. I've done the wrong thing…I shouldn't have –" But Gabriella cut him off.

"It's been you all along hasn't it? You're the one whose been leaving me lunches on the day I've left my lunch at home…you're the one who leaves these new books on my favourite chair in my space at the library. You stopped all the bullies from aggravating me. It's all you." Gabriella laughed.

Troy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. That was me." Troy said half proud, half terrified.

Troy was sure she was going to scream at him or tell him he was obsessed maniac but instead he felt a pair of lips timorously brush against his own. It took Troy mere seconds to realise that it was Gabriella kissing him.

Troy was about to respond but she pulled herself away from him and looked at her lap again. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and tried to get up. Troy grabbed her hand and yanked her down to him.

"Hey, you aren't going anywhere." He said and he pulled her down to him and kissed her fervently.

They kissed gently, just Troy and Gabriella in one world. Lips against lips. Troy reached up and touched her cheek relishing the feeling of her skin against his. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, Gabriella obliged hesitantly, opening her mouth. Their tongues met and both moaned in pleasure tasting each other for the first time and enjoying it. Before either of them knew it they were lying down, Gabriella was under Troy, they were kissing tenderly and holding one another. Never wanting to stop. 

They rolled over slightly and suddenly BOOM!! They knocked into one of the bookcases and everything came crashing down. The entire Library went down like a domino affect, bookcase into bookcase into bookcase. 

Gabriella and Troy simply lay there in shock as Miss Falstaff came running around the corner dodging the books that were sprawled everywhere around her.

"Miss Montez! Mr Bolton! How dare you? Defacing school property! _Indecent behaviour in my precious library!_" She bellowed making Troy and Gabriella cringe, Gabriella buried her head into Troy's chest as the teacher continued to scream at them.

"Get up off that floor! Get out of that offensive position this instant!" The teacher screamed angrily.

Troy and Gabriella leapt up immediately and faced the teacher nervously…awaiting their punishment.

"ALL in all, 'Troy chuckled as they walked home that evening together, "the day didn't go too bad."

Gabriella giggled, "I suppose not but we have to clean the library tomorrow. Every single bit of it. Miss Falstaff banned us too for _two whole weeks!_" She muttered helplessly.

Troy laughed and took her hand in his.

"Yeah well…we can always go to the public library." He said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Gabriella smiled, "Are you asking me out?" 

"Well, 'Troy replied, "I didn't think I'd have to ask you out. We have a date tomorrow, remember?" 

"Huh?" Gabriella looked baffled.

"While we're cleaning the library of course, our first date." He told her.

Gabriella reached up and kissed his cheek affectionately, her love for the library had always been bizarre but now it had brought her something else. The love of a boy. 

**EEEKK! That was kind of cheesy. **

**Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes in there. I hope you enjoyed it guys. I really did try with it. I'm hoping to update one of my stories tonight, not so sure which one but I'm hoping. Great one shot hopefully. REVIEW! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


End file.
